To seduce a duchess
by dogsfang
Summary: An artifact from before The Armageddon is given to Asthe by a certian Countess to investigate. Little does Asthe know but the artifact may bring forth feelings that the Duchess of Keivi thought that she had buried forever.


To seduce a Duchess.

Sahrzad Al-Rahman, the Countess of Babylon

Astharoshe Asran, Viscountess of Odessa and Duchess of Kiev. Or "Asthe" as her tovalish Able calls her.

First a little background:

For those of you who don't know about Sahrzad she is the countess of Babylon, and The Duke of Tigris's neice or Sulyamon. You can find pictures of her on One Manga Dot com Look under trinity blood she will be in chapters 35 through 45 if you want her full story. A quick warning this story is pretty much a lemon all the way through. It is all Yuri so if you are not into that then don't read it.

Also I do not own Trinity Blood it belongs to Sunao Yoshida. May you rest in peace on the island of sleeping children…No wait that's only for the Methuselah. As always review please. Cheers Dogsfang

Also for those of you who don't know the Methuselah empire's day and night are switched around. Our night is their day and our day is their night. In otherwards the Methuselah sleep during the day.

A servant hesitantly knocked on The Duchess of Kiev's bedroom door. Even though the sun was about to rise and it was now time for most of the nobility of the Empire of the Methuselah to be asleep. Never the less the servant knocked on his mistress's bedroom door.

"Mistress," A servant said. "You have a visitor the Countess of Babylon Sahrzad Al-Rahman, she is most insistent on seeing you."

Asthe begrudgingly opened her eyes and got dressed in her formal wear and went out to greet her uninvited guest.

At first glance Astharoshe saw of The Countess of Babylon the Duchess of Kiev and Viscountess of Odessa could see that she was a dark haired beauty. Her eyes seemed to glow softly in the rays of the fading moons. The countess's brown skin shone like beautiful chocolate in the twilight. She was tall and well built, with legs like a dancer and large firm breasts. Her nipples pointed firmly out stretching the top of the white dress she wore.  
The Duchess of Keiv felt a brief flutter of warmth in her pussy when she saw the Countess of Bablyon.

Sahrzad greeted Asthe warmly. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Duchess of Kiev. I was wandering if you could help me with something?"

"Of course Countess how may I be of service to you?" Astharoshe said as a servant brought a plate of food and drinks for the two of them and sat them on a small circular table. While another quickly pulled out two large overstuffed chairs for the two nobles sit down in.

Sahrzad sat down in one chair while Asthe sat down in the other each across from the other.  
The brown haired countess brought out a large wooden box carved with the writing of the Empire. She opened it and pulled out a item for The Duchess of Keiv to see. It appeared to be an extremely thin book of some sorts, with strange language on it. Sahrzad passed it to Asthe.

The blond Methuselah's eyes widened as she got a closer look at the front cover. It showed two nude women one a blond and one with dark brown hair. The blond had her hands up and was groping the brunette's breasts. While the brunette had one of her hands touching the blonds breasts while her other hand was stroking the blond woman's pussy.  
Astharoshe quickly fought hard to keep a blush from appearing on her face. The Duchess quickly flipped through the rest of the book. Every page was covered with pictures of women who were naked and who appeared to be having sex with other naked woman.

The blond noble calmed her already raging heart. Even though she showed no sighs of embarrassment, she could not help in feeling aroused by what she saw though she would be damned if she allowed her guest to see it. Since Endre killed the Countess Len Yearnoshe her partner Astharoshe had not lusted after a woman. Yet the sight of the naked women in the strange book, combined with the sight of the beautiful noble Sahrzad, quickly began to bring forth a sudden warmth in Asthe's pussy that she had not felt in a long time not since Countess Len Yearnoshe had died. The blond noble had then believed that since she buried her lover and had taken Able as her new Tovalish, that she had also buried these feelings inside her own heart.

So engulfed with the thoughts inside her own head that Asthe failed to notice that Sahrzad had been speaking to her.

"As I was saying Duchess I found this strange book in my father's private collection of books that he had gathered. It was separated from the rest of our family's private library. I know that you are an expert in regards to the tarren who live in the outer world. I was wandering if you could translate what the cover says along with any more of the strange letters you may find in the book. Also if you could try to find any information that could possibly tell me what it was for. I believe that it appears to be from before The Armageddon and I get the feeling that most people from that time probably enjoyed looking at it don't you agree?" Sahrzad said as she pressed her lips together in a soft sensual smile that made Asthe inwardly gasp.

The Duchess struggled to keep her arousal in check as she felt a sharp rush of heat within her body that seemed to be centered solely on her pussy.  
As if somehow sensing Asthe's inner lust Sahrzad lifted one of her bare feet out of one of her white high heels up and began to slowly run it across Astharoshe's thigh which was exposed by her dress. Astharoshe suppressed a shudder of delight at feeling Sahrzad's bare toe against her naked skin. Furthermore her panties felt a little sticky. Astharoshe inwardly growled at herself as she realized that she had just stained the inside of her panties with her womanly juices.

Asthe quickly composed herself as she looked at the strange book and said. "Due to the strange letters it looks to have possibly come from before the Armegeddon. So I am not sure of how much help that I could be. But I assure you that I will do my best."

Sahrzad then let her bare toe give Asthe's bare thigh one last caress before it found its home in its high heel once more. Sahrzad then reached over and softly grasped one of the Duchess of Keiv's hands into hers. A look that seemed to be a cross between two types of hunger was on her face. Asthe looked at Sahrzad and tried to smile back as she inwardly tried to sware to herself that she did not want to find out what those two different types of hunger were.

"Good I look forward to seeing the results of your labors. My father was very particular about this book and I would be very grateful for any help that you could give me."

"Oh, of course I will do what I can, and get back to you as soon as possible with any information that I find Countess." The blond Duchess said hastily. She was eager to see the attractive dark haired

Countess gone from her sight so she once more silence the feelings of lust she felt every time she looked at the other noble woman.

'I am sure that the countess accidently brushed herself against my thigh…That has got to be what happened.' Asthe though furiously slightly ashamed at what she was feeling at the moment.

"Ah yes considering the lateness of the hour, I was wondering if I may intrude upon your hospitality and ask if you would let me stay with you for the evening?" The dark haired countess asked as if already knowing the answer that Asthe would give to her question.

"Of course you may I will have a servant prepare a guest room for you." Astharoshe said as she quickly rang for a servant who in turn gestured for The Countess of Babylon to follow him to a guest room.

*********************

Some time latter Asthe lay peacefully in bed wrapped up in her red satin robe.

A single hand slowly pushed open the to The Duchess's bed chambers. The dark haired Countess of Babylon dressed in a white robe slowly slipped in and shut the door covering it in darkness once more. The woman gave the tie of her robe a firm tug and let it come untied and let her robe fall to the floor reveling the brown skinned Methuselah naked in all her glory.

Sahrzad walked over and pulled back the covers to revel Astheroshe covered in her blood red robe.  
Sahrzad got in beside her and gave the tie of Asthe's her robe a firm tug. It come untied and let her robe come undone. Sahrzad slowly and carefully slipped one of her arms out of one of the sleeves fallowed by the other. The brown skinned noble gently rolled Asthe onto her side. Once she got the red robe completely off of her Sahrzad let it fall to the floor, then she happily wrapped her naked body against the warm beautiful Methuselah that was the duchess of Keiv.

Hello everyone. Sorry to cut the story off like that, I want to be careful that FF Dot Net doesn't delete my stuff. If you want the full lemon and lime in all its juicy goodness go to Adult fan fiction Dot Net. Then find the Trinity blood section. Its in there. Now if you read the full story please please review. I am in the process of making a chapter two to it.

Cheers Dogsfang


End file.
